supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel
Castiel is an angel of the Lord, was responsible for pulling Dean Winchester out of Hell, on God's command. It was his job to help prevent Lilith from breaking the 66 Seals that, once broken, would release Lucifer from his cage. Once Castiel learned that the angels wished to free Lucifer, he defied his angelic brethren and died trying to help Dean prevent Sam Winchester from breaking the last seal. After he was killed by Raphael, Castiel was resurrected by God and appointed as the Winchester brothers' protector to prevent them from becoming the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. When the Apocalypse was averted, he was again resurrected with new powers. He then started a civil war in Heaven to prevent Raphael from restarting the Apocalypse. Thinking he couldn't be outsmarted by a demon, Castiel teamed up with Crowley to claim the souls of Purgatory. He ended up betraying Crowley and absorbed all the souls, resulting in his powers reaching the level that of a god, but at a high price: the powers that the evil souls granted him had warped Castiel's mind, causing him to proclaim himself as the new God. Castiel later agreed to the advice of Dean to release the souls back into Purgatory. While seemingly successful, it turned out that the most powerful entities from Purgatory held on to Castiel, and overpowered and took control him. When the Leviathans leave to take over new forms Castiel was presumed dead, but survived - apparently resurrected by God yet again. Dean later accidentally finds Castiel as an amnesiac healer called Emmanuel. After taking on Sam's madness and experience in Hell in order to save the Winchester and redeem himself for what he did to Sam, Castiel had become insane and fell into a coma. However, he awakens and his sanity is returned to an extent when a signal was sent to all angels upon the discovery of the Word of God and the appointment of a new prophet. He then aides the Winchester brothers against Dick Roman, only to be transported to Purgatory with Dean. While Dean returns, Castiel is not with him. While his condition is initially unknown, it's revealed that he spent most of his time running from Leviathans and that he didn't escape Purgatory with Dean as he had planned to stay as a form of penance. However, he was eventually released from the monster realm by an incursion of angels under the orders of a mysterious but powerful angel named Naomi and would rejoin the Winchester brothers and tried to become a hunter himself. But after a long while, Castiel learned that Naomi has been conrtolling him ever since she got him out of Purgatory and compelling him to find the angel tablet, at any cost, even going as far as killing Dean. When he almost did so, Castiel's connection with Dean broke Naomi's control over him. After that, Castiel then teamed up with Metatron when the angel convinced him to help him close the gates of Heaven. So after collecting the heart of a nephilim and the bow of cupid, Metatron is eventually captured by Naomi but escapes and kills her, only for Cas to discover Metatron's betral and plan to cause all angels in Heaven, even the imprisoned ones, to fall to Earth. So after being stripped of his grace, which was the last trial to cause the angels to fall, Castiel spends the next three months on Earth as a human, from living on the streets, to becoming a Gas Station Clark, and even being a posed-FBI agent to try and help his Fallen siblings. But when he is captured and tortured by an angel named Malachi, Castiel steals the grace on another angel and returns to has status as an angel. Powers and Abilities *Angel abilities *Seraph abilities (formerly) *Soul-enhanced abilities (formerly) Deaths Castiel has died four times over the course of the show, only to be resurrected by God the first three times and Gadreel once. By "Survival of the Fittest", he believes his resurrections to be punishments rather than gifts or even rewards, as things only get worse when he is brought back. *Imploded by Raphael (off-screen) in "Lucifer Rising". *In Season 5 episode "The End", Castiel died in an alternate timeline, in the year 2014, by unknown means. *Imploded by Lucifer in "Swan Song". *Died from the effects of containing multiple Leviathan in "Meet The New Boss". *Stabbed with an Angel Blade in "I'm No Angel" Appearances Category:Offical Characters Category:Angels Category:Seraphs Category:High-tier Angels Category:Males Category:Human Category:Gods Category:Hunters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Ghostfacers Webseries Characters Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Bartholomew's Faction Category:Penitents